1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for manufacturing megapixel multi-focus lenses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing a megapixel multi-focus lens, in which processes from loading a mold body to discharging the mold body are automated, so that the productivity of the lens manufacturing apparatus can be markedly enhanced, and, because the lens manufacturing apparatus is covered with a cabinet, a superior appearance thereof is ensured, and various electric components for controlling a compression-forming means are provided in the cabinet, so that it is not required to separate electrical control parts from mechanical parts, and in which, during the multi-focus lens manufacturing process, when a carrying arm moves the mold body to the subsequent processing position, because the carrying arm is brought into line contact with the sidewall of the mold body, heat dissipation holes, which are formed through the sidewall of the mold body, are prevented from being closed, thus enhancing the lens formation ability of the lens manufacturing apparatus, and in which the initial position of the carrying arm can be minutely and precisely adjusted depending on the size of the mold body, and, because a heat blocking plate is provided on the front surface of a forming chamber, the high heat in the forming chamber is prevented from radiating outside, thus the productivity of a worker can be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, megapixel multi-focus lenses, which have aspherical surfaces and thus increase the transmissibility and refractivity thereof, are very important parts in optical modules and make it possible to increase the quality and reduce the size of the optical modules.
Such megapixel multi-focus lenses are widely applied to megapixel cellular phones, cameras, CD and DVD players, laser printers, projectors, etc., and are used as indispensable parts to determine the performance of the product.
The megapixel multi-focus lenses are classified into plastic megapixel multi-focus lenses and glass megapixel multi-focus lenses. Because the plastic megapixel multi-focus lens has resolution power less than that of the glass megapixel multi-focus lens, the use of the plastic megapixel multi-focus lens is on a decreasing trend.
Meanwhile, the megapixel multi-focus lenses are manufactured by a separate lens manufacturing apparatus. A conventional lens manufacturing apparatus is problematic in that the speed at which a lens is manufactured is relatively low, and the proportion of defective products is relatively high, so that the productivity of the lens manufacturing apparatus is reduced.